


You'll Be Okay

by Karicchi



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karicchi/pseuds/Karicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe - No death note, but L and Light still Investigate together. L has flashbacks, Light comforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> It's not letting me put in indents!! grrr... 0-0 will fix asap

L sat in his chair with his feet tucked under him; despite everyone’s opinion, it really did increased his abilities. He heard Light’s chair squeak, he followed the sound with his eyes to face Light who was shuffling in his chair to imitate the way he sat. L gave him a questioning look, but thought nothing of it. He was 97% sure Light-kun did that to make him laugh, but recently, he just doesn’t have it in him. 

The raven haired boy returned his attention to the glow of his computer as he scrolled through cases that the Japanese Police had sent him to investigate. Most seemed uninteresting and unlikely to challenge him, until one caught his eye. It read, “Man rapes 18 boys (possibly more). Composite sketch below. He never took on many cases to do with rape, but eighteen? It doesn’t look like he’s stopping anytime soon - he needed to be caught. 

He looked at the compository sketch and instantaneously his breath hitched in his throat. He couldn’t breathe, it felt like all the oxygen in the world had suddenly been vacuumed up and been replaced with nothingness. His whole body violently shook as he shrunk into a ball in his chair. His lip quivered as the flashbacks began. 

“You want this don’t you. See you’re hard, you like this.” 

L gripped the sides of his head, twisting his hands in his hair. His whole body racked with sobs, “No, no, p-please stop. I don’t want t-this. Please s-stop-p.”

“But I don’t want to stop baby, you want me so badly. Open your legs a little wider. Let me fuck you.” 

Light was scared. He had never seen L like this, or anyone for that fact. L’s hands violently scratched at his own arms as he rocked back and forth crying. 

Light reached over and closed the tab on L’s computer, “You’re safe now, L, you are safe with me. It’s okay no one is here to hurt you.” Light wasn’t sure why L was crying or in fact if what he was saying was of any help, but he continued to gently speak to him until L’s rocking slowed and his sobbing turned into sniffles. 

Light knelt on the floor in front of him, “What just happened there L-kun. Are you okay?” He shook his head no collapsing out of the chair onto Light wrapping his arms around him. Light stroked the back of his head when he heard L begin to whimper, “Shh, L-kun, you’re okay now.” L’s legs wrapped tightly around the brunette’s waist and his head buried into Light’s shoulder. Light could felt the raven’s tears bleeding through his shirt, but he didn’t mind.

Light brought L’s head up with one hand and moved wet hair off his face. “L, what just happened there.” Light was beyond concerned at this point, L prefered to normally keep distance and maintain a poker face. 

“T-the picture,” he sniffled, “is of my father. Before Wammy’s h-house I lived with him.”

Light looked directly at L encouraging him to go on. “Did he do something to you?” L averted his eyes and nodded as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. Light was heartbroken, he had never known L to be fragile. 

I wonder if this is why he can’t sleep at night, Light thought to himself.

L dried his face with his sleeves, “Sorry, I’m being a pain.”

“No, L this is important. Give me your hand.” L was confused at the request but complied. Before L had known what Light’s intentions were, his sleeve was swiftly slid up revealing the newer scratch marks and countless scars littering his pale skin. 

Light sucked in his breath, “Please talk to me about this, keeping it inside yourself will only make things worse. I care about you.”

Secrets that L kept locked away inside him spilled out as if it were out of his control, once he started, he couldn’t stop.

“It s-started when I was really young. He would tell me I was beautiful or,” he stopped momentarily to breathe in shakily, “that I m-made him h-hard. If I didn’t call him master, he would slap me. Once I was five he started touching me, you know where, just about everyday. I didn’t go to school anymore,” He clenched Light’s shirt, “because he said he needed me, t-to fuck me and he needed me to take care of him. He would have sex with me until I cried, and then hurt me for crying. H-he told me I liked it. Light, I-I didn’t like it.” L erupted with tears and hid his face in the brunette’s grey t-shirt and breathed in the smell of him; it was calming.

“I know you didn’t like it. No one does.” Light squeezed him tighter, “I’m so sorry you went through that.”

“C-can you kiss me?” L breathed, “I don’t want to see his face every time, I-I want to see yours.”

Light searched his eyes for uncertainty but found none so he slowly enveloped L’s warm lips in his own. Light treated him like a breakable, he gently slid his hands up L’s back under his shirt. L slid his tongue into Light’s mouth moaning. The vibrations felt wonderful against Light’s mouth. The inside of L’s mouth was sweet and better than Light had ever expected. 

L’s hands tangled in the brunettes hair, “so good,” he mumbled against Light’s lips. 

“Hnnngh,” A low groan emerged from Light as L rocked into his groin.

“Are you sure about this?” L just flashed Light a smug smirk before rocking into him   
again. “H-ha agh… I’m gonna, ah, cum if you keep going.”

“Bed?” L questioned breathily.

Light stood up L’s legs still wrapped around him as the brunette held him up. Light started up the stairs carrying L gently pushing him into his stomach to offer some friction and a little revenge. 

“Hnnngh L-light-k-kun.” If L thought he was taking over about now, he was sorely mistaken. 

Light set L down on the bed, “How far can we take this?”

“I want you,” L brought Light’s face closer to his, “all the way,” he whispered. Light took off his shirt and tossed it to the side before helping L remove his. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Light was in awe. L’s skin was flawless. His body was ever so slightly toned even though he happened to live on sweets. L was just as amazed at Light’s muscular figure, he too was breathtaking. 

Light leaned over his new lover, softly kissing and sucking the side of his neck down to his clavicle. Earning a small whine from L, he nipped at the raven leaving a trail of love bites before coming up to meet his lips. This kiss was rougher than the first, less hesitant - a battle for dominance. Tongues swirled against each other exploring every part of the others’ mouth. 

“Light-kun I’m so hard it hurts please.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, goddammit!”

“Tell me to stop if you need me to.” Light could do nothing but obey as L was especially needy tonight.

Painfully slow Light removed L’s loose jeans and boxers making sure the fabric dragged along his cock. “Hnnngh f-fuck!” L was clawing at the sheets underneath him. His dick was swollen and dripping with precum. 

Light bent down enveloping L’s cock. “Ah L-light! Fuck, so good.” Light looked up to see L’s head thrown back and his face flushed - It was fucking sexy. Light picked up the pace bobbing up and down along L’s length. “Agh, shit... ha...” L groaned. Light slowed his pace before pulling off.

“Stop teasing, you jerk! I was just about to-” Before L can finish he put two fingers in his mouth. Getting them wet with saliva before pulling them out and slowly slid them into L’s ass. It took a few seconds for him to adjust, just as he did, a third finger was added in and curled up to stimulate his prostate. 

L’s back arched as he started to pant, “Light-t, f-fuck hnngh… ha... m-more.” At that, Light withdrew his fingers and removed his own pants and boxers. He slicked his length with his own precum. He gave L one last look to make sure he hadn’t gone too far before gradually, he pushed his tip into L. He had occasionally stopped to let L adjust, Light had to be careful with the raven. Even if L gave consent, he still worried. Light slid all the way in and bent down to kiss his lover's lips as L threw his arms around the brunette. 

L pulled away briefly. “You can move.”

Light smoothly rocked in and out. “Agghhh... you’re so good, L.” Light steadily thrusted faster and faster.

“A-ah... hah... fuck-k!” L began to have no control over his voice, “L-light, h-harder-r.” The brunette groaned at hearing his name called in such a way. He began to adjust his hips to hit L’s prostate every time, “Ahh-ah hnnngh agh,” L whined. 

Light’s hand grasped L’s member giving it a few pumps before he came over his chest. He felt L’s ass clench around his cock, pushing him over the edge. Light came with a loud groan. 

“Fuck, that was good” Light murmured.

“Goddamn, Light,” L’s chest was still heaving.

“Who knew you were so loud.” The brunette tapped his nose.

“Shut the fuck up, if you were fucked like that, you’d be loud too.” L felt his cheeks get hot.

“Is that an indirect compliment to my fuckery powers?” Light questioned.

“If you don’t shut the fuck up, we aren’t doing this again.”

Light smirked, “You’re going to be the one asking.”

“In your dreams.” L pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
